Alley the Hedgehog
Alley the Hedgehog is a hedgehog that resides inside Main Village. While just there as a humble villager, Alley has a very artistic side to her, that she loves to let loose. She is also the best friend of Quayla, and together they get into lots of fun. Keeping to herself, Alley is an artistic and friendly person, who loves to do things with her best friend. Appearance History Personality Alley is an artist at heart, often looking for some good things to paint. She has made many creative art pieces in her life, and she likes to keep the best hanging inside the walls of her home. Even though Alley loves to paint, she loves painting for her friends even more. Throughout the day, she will hang with Quayla, or look for inspiration for what to paint. Alley is also a Pokeamo player, as she likes to collect rare cards, rather then use them in battle. While liking to keep quiet to most, Alley can be quite shy when it comes to people. You can't blame her though, as she does enjoy the peace and quiet; It helps her think. Alley however is very friendly, and she will often be a joy to hang around. She also likes to carry a paint brush, just in case she can use it. Lastly, she carries her Pokeamo card set, so she can trade with other players. Powers, Abilities and Equipment One of the many thing Alley and Quayla did, was they took up sword practice. Being quite good in the art, both Quayla and Alley can wield poles, sticks and other items of the kind quite well. While okay on there own, both require teamwork together in order to be effective fighters. Weakness As such, Alley can rely too much on a team in a fight. She is good on her own, fending off some dangers, but she must be with Quayla to have the courage and effectiveness in battle. Also being shy, Alley can get nervous easily and thus makes she scared. Alley is not the best or worst at anything really, averaging her fighting skills on most sets. Relationships * Quayla the Grizzly Bear: Quayla really enjoys her company as they talk about things in life. While Quayla has the cheeky ideas, Alley has the mature ones. * Emily the Bunny * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Forge the Bear * Knave the Hedgehog * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Sienna the Porcupine Quotes Trivia * As of 7/26/18, it has been confirmed by Amesrose257 that Alley's age is 14, not 18. Fixer made Alley be 18 & she didn't noticed until now. * Alley has a black band to symbolize her friendship with Quayla, as they both made identical ones. As she holds that band, & is with Quayla, Alley feels a lot more stronger & more courageous Gallery 'OFFICIAL PICS' 'FANART' Alley the Hedgehog2.png Alley the hedgehog by amesrose257-dazms6f.png 'SPEEDPAINTS' Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs